


The Beauty and the Beast of Beacon Hills

by padamaa (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/padamaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erika requested a Dethan Beauty and the beast and this is what I came up with. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The castle was seemingly empty when Danny walked through the double doors. His father and Mother had dropped him off and waited outside until they had the signal to leave. They weren’t permitted on the premises, that was apart of the deal. Danny held onto what little possessions he had, a small bag full of clothes, an Ipod, his cell phone and a few books. His lacrosse gear in strapped to his back. There were cob webs everywhere, the tables and floors collected dust. It was as though it hadn’t been cleaned in years. 

The sound of something falling alerted Danny and he quickly turned around, it was nothing but a cat jumping off one of the sofas and knocking an old photo album on the ground. Danny walked over to it, he dropped his bag and picked it up. Opening it he came across two people in the photo. They were twins. One of them would be the man that he was forced to marry. 

 

Several weeks ago Danny’s parents fell on hard times and instead of letting their son work his parents looked to any one for help, willing to sell their business to them. One person came forward, allowed them to keep the business and he gave them the money, under one condition. They would have to give their son to him. They disagreed, not wanting to part with their only child and thought of other ways to get the money. It was no use. Danny had over heard the deal on the phone and took it upon himself to take the deal.

Danny turned another page in the book, this one must have been them as children. The two boys were sitting on the ground, the same one as the building where Danny was standing and there were two adults in the picture, obviously their parents. They looked so happy.  

"Drop it. Now." A deep, booming voice called. Danny quickly dropped the book and turned on his heels. Standing behind him must have been the man that he now had to answer to. Danny couldn’t really see his face, or anything else for that matter, He was standing in the shadow part of the entrance. 

"I’m sorry. I didn’t…" 

The man held up a hand and silenced Danny. 

"Go to the door. Wave to your parents. Tell them goodbye." The man ordered and Danny did as he was told. Five seconds was all it took to walk to the door, wave, to see the pain and anguish on his parent’s face. Danny had to fight back the tears. 

"Good. Now follow me. I’ll show you to your room." 

 

The room that Danny was going to stay in seemed to be the only clean area in the entire house. Danny dropped his bag on the floor and his lacrosse gear on one of the many futons in the room. The man never looked at once and Danny realized that he hadn’t asked his name. If he was going to be hostage here and eventually have to marry him he needed to know his name.

"What’s your name by the way?" Danny asked. The man only stared.

"Ethan."

He turned away, walking out of the room but not before casting a glance back at Danny. “Dinner will be ready in fifteen minutes. I suggest you clean up and wear the clothes that are in the closet.”

Danny watched as he left, he rolled his eyes. The man was cold, not that he expected anything more than that. But what really got to Danny was why he was like that. From the photos and the way that the house used to look Ethan couldn’t always have been like this. Something went wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters are short because i write them on tumblr before posting here.

The water pressure in the shower was a lot better than the one he had at home. He almost didn't want to get out. That and he didn't want to eat dinner with someone he didn't know. He had to admit though. Ethan was pretty cute, yet nothing would come out of him thinking so. Danny was here as a way to help his parent's. He wasn't trying to get involved with him. At all. 

After Danny got dressed he headed down Stairs to the dining hall. Ethan was already there, a woman about Danny's age plus two or three years was waiting near Ethan. Danny took a seat across from Ethan. 

"Danny, This is Allison. The house keeper. She's also the cook and whatever else you need. When I am not around you check in with her before you do anything. She will report to me if you misbehave." 

Danny looked at Allison. She seemed cold, heartless. Danny took note to not cross her. Allison bowed before heading into the kitchen. She came out moments later carrying several trays. She placed each one on the center of the table before taking a seat next to Ethan. 

"Smells wonderful Allison." Ethan spoke. Allison smiled. 

"Anything for you sir. It's all of your favorites." 

Danny looked at the food. It did look marvelous. He wasn't sure if he should eat it or not. 


End file.
